That's What Brothers Are For
by MissingMommy
Summary: "It's your life, Char – always remember that. You need to be happy with it; not mum or dad or me – you." Bill encourages Charlie to go for his dreams.


**A/n – For Mary. Happy birthday!**

Bill comes down the stairs as quietly as possible, even though he knows he's the lightest sleeper in the house. That's why he's awake – someone's making coffee in the kitchen, two floors below him. "You'll never get to sleep if you drink coffee, Char," Bill notes as Charlie sits at the table, waiting for the coffee to be done.

Looking up, Charlie sighs in relief. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Bill." Bill just laughs.

"What's keeping you up?" Bill asks, taking a seat opposite of Charlie. Being the oldest brother, Bill always knows if something is bothering one of his siblings. When Charlie is silent, Bill helps himself to the coffee. It doesn't matter that tomorrow is September first or the coffee is going to keep Bill up for the rest of the night; Charlie needs him right now.

"Why did you choose Curse Breaking?" Charlie finally asks, breaking the silence between them.

Bill shrugs. "I always knew that I wouldn't be happy at a desk job; I enjoy action too much for that. Besides, Curse Breaking sounds thrilling." He looks up from his cup of coffee and smiles at his brother. "Why do you ask? Worried about advisement?"

Charlie shakes his head. "No, I'm not worried." But they both know he is; though Bill is kind enough not to call Charlie out on it. After a few more seconds, Charlie asks, "But wasn't mum and dad upset when you told them you weren't staying in England?"

"They were, but you have to realize that it's _your_ life. You need to do what you want with it," Bill reminds Charlie. Because of all his siblings, Charlie's the only one that doesn't want to disappoint their parents. They fall silent as Charlie looks deep in thought. Bill knows that Charlie wouldn't be asking if he didn't already know what he wanted to do. It's probably something their parents won't like him doing. "So, you know what you want to do and don't want mum and dad to be disappointed in your choice."

When Charlie looks down sheepishly, Bill has his answer. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot lately." Charlie falls silent, not wanting to voice his choice. Bill just nods for Charlie to continue. "Well, I think I want to work with dragons."

As much as Bill would like to say it doesn't shock him, he can't. He's always known that Charlie has an unnatural ability for Care of Magical Creatures, but dragons are dangerous. Though, Bill trusts Charlie's judgment and his wants. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Charlie nods, "I know it's dangerous and the closest dragon reservation is in Romania; but, Bill, I can't think of anything else I'd rather do with my life."

"If that's what you want, then go for it, Char," Bill says encouragingly; because that's what brothers are for – encouragement and support. And if Bill is anything, it's _that_ type of brother.

"What about mum and dad? They won't like the idea," Charlie automatically asks. It doesn't surprise Bill in the least. "We both know mum will freak out when I tell her I want to work with dragons. She'll say it's too dangerous."

Bill just shakes his head, effectively silencing Charlie's arguments. "It's what _you_ want, right?" he asks, pausing just long enough for Charlie to nod his head. "Then don't worry about anyone else or their opinions." Charlie tries to interrupt, but Bill cuts across him. "It's your life, Char – always remember that. _You_ need to be happy with it; not mum or dad or me – _you_," he emphasizes again.

Charlie looks up with a smile. "I guess you're right. Dragon taming it is, for me, then." Draining the rest of his cold coffee, Charlie stands. "Thanks, Bill."

"Anytime, Char," Bill replies. "Well, it doesn't look like either of us is going to get any sleep tonight. Fancy a couple of laps on the brooms until we're supposed to get up?"

Nodding, the pair makes their way out to the shed to grab their broom for some fun before the start of the term. Thanks to Bill, Charlie feels a weight lifted from his shoulders and new found courage to do what he wants with his life.

**A/n – I love the sibling dynamics between these two! Tell me what you think!**

**This takes place at the Burrow the night before the start of the term. Charlie is starting his fifth year and Bill is starting his seventh year.**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing!**_


End file.
